


중요하고 급한 약속

by Malexir



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bottom Alec Lightwood, Graphic Description, M/M, Top Magnus Bane
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 19:46:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18146627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malexir/pseuds/Malexir
Summary: 정신놓고 떡치는 매그알렉





	중요하고 급한 약속

   요란한 소리와 함께 문을 열면서 로프트로 들어선 알렉과 매그너스는 헐떡대면서 서로의 입술을 빨고 있었다. 알렉의 목을 두 손으로 감싼 채 힘으로 밀어붙이는 매그너스의 눈은 벌써부터 호박색으로 빛나고 있었다. 알렉이 속수무책으로 밀려나는 몸을 간신히 지탱하면서 매그너스의 호흡을 따라가며 뒷걸음질 쳤다. 침실까지 가는 길에 탁자나 소파 팔걸이에 몸을 부딪치긴 했지만, 둘은 그런 것은 신경 쓰이지 않는 것처럼 보였다. 알렉의 몸이 침대에 부딪히자마자 입술을 뗀 매그너스가 거친 숨을 갈무리하지도 못한 채 알렉을 뒤집어서 이불 위로 엎어뜨렸다. 퉁 하는 소리와 침대에 배를 대고 발은 아직 바닥을 디딘 상태로 엎어진 알렉은 바지가 내려가는 걸 느꼈다. 옷에 감싸져 있던 통통한 엉덩이가 드러났고, 매그너스는 엉덩이 살을 두 손으로 꽉 잡아서 그 사이로 입술을 묻었다. 매그너스의 혀가 닿자, 알렉은 허리를 퍼뜩 띄우면서 다리를 꼼질댔다. 회음부터 아직 닫혀있는 구멍까지 핥던 매그너스가 알렉의 엉덩이를 주물렀다. 알렉은 허리를 슬쩍 움직이면서 이불에 프리컴을 흘리고 있는 자신의 성기를 비벼댔다. 엉덩이 틈에 코를 묻고 알렉의 구멍을 열심히 빨던 매그너스가 이불에 약하게 험핑하는 알렉을 보고 엉덩이를 강하게 내리쳤다. 살이 마찰하는 소리가 들리고, 알렉의 왼쪽 볼기에 매그너스의 손자국이 빨갛게 물들었다.

  
    알렉이 더는 참기 힘들었는지, 손을 뒤로 뻗어 엉덩이를 주무르고 있는 매그너스의 손 위로 자신의 손을 겹쳤다. 매그너스가 알렉의 손을 잡아주며 움찔대고 있는 구멍 안으로 혀를 세워 밀어 넣었는데, 알렉은 그것만으로 숨을 더 헐떡이고는 길게 앓는 소리를 냈다. 혀로 알렉의 내벽 안을 꾹꾹 눌러주던 매그너스가 드디어 알렉의 다리 사이에서 일어나서 바지 지퍼를 끌러내렸다. 두 사람의 숨소리 외에는 아무 소리가 없던 방에 금속 마찰음이 들리자, 알렉은 파블로프의 개처럼 심장이 두근거림을 느꼈다. 매그너스가 바닥에 발을 딛고 있던 알렉의 허벅다리를 잡아 침대 위로 올리자, 알렉은 허리를 들어 엉덩이가 위로 치솟게 했다. 매그너스가 알렉의 매끈한 등허리를 바라보며 베개를 끌어와 알렉의 배 아래 뜬 공간에 넣어줬다. 매그너스의 배려에 알렉이 자신의 배를 푹신한 것으로 지탱했다. 알렉의 자세가 잡히자 매그너스는 자신의 침으로 축축해진 구멍을 손가락으로 몇 번 헤집고는 뻣뻣하게 발기한 성기를 잡아 알렉의 안으로 한 번에 삽입했다. 숨이 턱 막히는 느낌에 알렉이 작게 신음했고, 매그너스는 자신의 좆을 빨아들이는 알렉 때문에 낮게 숨을 내쉬었다.

  
    알렉의 숨이 다시 고르게 돌아오는 걸 확인한 매그너스가 그때부터 좆을 세게 처박기 시작했다. 뿌리까지 들어왔다가 귀두만 남겨두고 다시 쾅쾅 박아대는 움직임 때문에 알렉은 겨우 정리한 호흡이 다시 흐트러졌다. 매그너스의 성기가 전립선을 강하게 쑤셔대는 것 때문에 알렉은 구멍을 착실히 조이면서 흐려지는 시야를 바로 잡으려 노력해야만 했다. 매그너스가 허리를 쳐올리자, 알렉은 점점 침대 헤드 쪽으로 밀려났다. 매그너스가 이불을 꽉 움켜쥐고 열락에 예쁜 분홍빛으로 물든 알렉의 왼쪽 뺨을 보다가 알렉의 양쪽 허리를 지지대 삼아 잡은 뒤, 말 그대로 허리를 털기 시작했다. 침대가 덜컹거리고, 두 명의 들뜬 숨소리가 방을 휩싸고 있었고, 매그너스와 알렉은 그 가운데서 모든 소리를 만들어내고 있었다.

  
    알렉의 말랑하지만 단단해 보이는 뽀얀 허벅지가 부들거리면서 벌벌 떨리자, 매그너스의 것을 물고 있던 내벽도 떨면서 움찔거렸다. 알렉의 자지 끝에서는 하얀 정액이 질질 흘러서 베개를 적시고 있었다. 매그너스는 밑으로 피가 몰리는 느낌에 미간을 찌푸리고 알렉의 등에 몸을 겹쳐서 거의 알렉을 껴안은 채로 발정기의 개가 허리를 털듯, 빠르게 구멍을 쑤셔댔다. 이내 접합부에서 정액이 슬금 흘러나와 알렉의 좆을 타고 흘렀고, 매그너스는 조금 더 알렉의 안에 머물러 있다가 알렉이 사정의 여운에 몸을 떨 때쯤에 빠져나왔다. 아직 꺼떡거리는 좆을 잡고 몇 번 손으로 흔들어 정액을 훔쳐낸 매그너스가 이불에 머리를 박고 헉헉대고 있는 알렉의 몸을 뒤집어 침대에 반듯이 눕혔다. 거치적거리는 알렉의 바지와 속옷을 벗겨내 버린 매그너스가 자신의 아래에 깔린 알렉을 찬찬히 보기 시작했다. 알렉의 몸은 흥분으로 여기저기 붉게 물들어 있었다. 한쪽으로 눌려서 달아오른 귓바퀴와 예쁜 연홍색으로 물든 알렉의 두 뺨을 눈으로 훑어본 매그너스가 알렉이 숨 고를 틈도 없이 느리게 정액이 흘러내리고 있는 구멍으로 다시 성기를 박아 넣었다.

“흐응, 아...! 매그너스. 흐아아...”

   알렉이 힘빠진 목소리로 매그너스를 애처롭게 불렀다. 팔자로 처진 눈썹 사이에 다정하게 입맞춘 월록이 아까보단 속도를 늦춰 알렉의 축축한 내벽을 쑤셨다. 매그너스의 성기가 구멍 안으로 사라질 때마다 알렉은 민감하게 반응했다. 어떤 부분을 누를 때면 매그너스의 팔뚝을 잡고 몸을 흠칫거리는 알렉은 자신이 감당하기 힘들 정도로 사랑스럽고, 야했다. 이제 움직이기 편해진 다리를 벌려 매그너스의 허리에 감은 알렉은 점점 빨라지는 허릿짓 때문에 통통한 입술을 벌린 채로 고개를 뒤로 젖혔다. 목 안에서 막힌 소리가 났고, 매그너스는 다시 알렉이 느끼는 곳을 정확히 노려서 쑤셔 박았다. 새하얗게 드러난 알렉의 목덜미에는 대비되게 새까만 차단룬이 자리 잡고 있었고, 매그너스는 차단룬이 새겨진 반대편 목에 입술을 묻어 시뻘건 자국이 남을 때까지 알렉의 단맛 나는 살을 빨아들였다. 땀으로 젖은 두 명의 가슴팍이 맞닿아서 하나로 흔들렸고, 알렉은 자신의 밑을 쑤시는 성기 때문에 발가락이 곱아들었다. 자신을 단단하게 감싸 안은 채로 젖은 소리를 만들던 매그너스가 손을 내려 알렉의 성기를 잡아 빠르게 흔들면서 내벽을 쑤시는 속도를 맞췄다. 스팟을 정확히 쑤시는 움직임과 발기된 좆을 흔들어대면서 몰아붙이는 매그너스 때문에 알렉은 정신을 놓기 일보직전이었다. 알렉은 드디어 오늘, 자신이 복상사하는 날이라고 생각하면서 한순간, 몸을 움츠렸다.

  
    알렉의 몸이 튀어 오르던 순간에 내벽이 확 조여들어서 매그너스는 숨을 멈추고 알렉의 안에 다시 정액을 싸버렸다. 경련하듯 떨리고 있는 안쪽에서 좆을 빼낸 매그너스가 혀를 빼물고 풀린 눈으로 헉헉대고 있는 알렉을 눈으로 확인했다. 배꼽 근처에 모인 하얀 사정액을 배에 문질러주던 매그너스가 아직 피가 몰려 새빨간 알렉의 좆을 손바닥으로 압박하면서 빠르게 흔들었다. 알렉은 온몸을 뒤틀면서 매그너스의 손을 잡아떼려 애쓰고 있었다. 매그너스는 그런 알렉의 모습을 즐기면서 알렉의 성기를 잡아 흔드는 손을 더 빠르게 움직였다. 알렉이 눈을 까뒤집으면서 비명을 질렀고, 귀두 틈으로 투명한 물줄기가 매그너스의 손을 적시고 알렉의 가슴털과 턱까지 흠뻑 적셨다.

“와, 내 천사. 대단한걸?”

   매그너스가 자신의 손을 타고 흐르는 액체를 보면서 순수하게 감탄하는 투로 여상하게 말했다. 알렉은 잠시간 기절한 것처럼 눈을 감고 허리를 들썩였고, 이내 정신이 들어온 듯, 매그너스가 자신이 싼 액체로 젖어있는 손을 보고 큼지막한 손바닥으로 자신의 얼굴을 가려버렸다.

“...어떡해, 어떡해요.”

   이런 일은 처음 겪는 탓에 많이 당황했는지, 알렉의 목소리에는 울먹임이 섞여있었다. 매그너스는 손바닥으로 얼굴을 가리고 있는 알렉을 다정하게 내려다보다가 손등을 부드럽게 어루만지면서 천천히 알렉의 손을 옆으로 내렸다. 손바닥 사이로 드러난 알렉이 눈동자를 이리저리 굴리면서 매그너스의 눈을 피했다. 매그너스는 그런 알렉을 올곧은 시선으로 바라보다가, 몸을 숙여 알렉의 젖은 가슴부터 턱 끝까지 혀를 내밀어 알렉이 싸지른 액체를 핥으면서 알렉의 입술에 짧게 키스했다.

“맛있어, 알렉산더.”

   눈을 맞추면서 말하는 매그너스 때문에 알렉은 정말 터질듯이 빨개진 얼굴을 매그너스에게 보여야 했다. 매그너스가 땀에 젖은 알렉의 앞머리를 손으로 넘겨주면서 다시 알렉의 사타구니에 자신의 좆을 맞붙였다. 단단하게 발기한 것 때문에 질린다는 표정을 지은 알렉이 새초롬하게 눈을 치뜨면서 매그너스의 목을 끌어안았다. 매그너스가 한쪽 눈썹을 올리면서 알렉의 허벅지를 잡아 벌렸고, 두 연인이 이마를 맞댄 채로 시시덕거리는 소리가 방 안을 메웠다.


End file.
